Problem: Simplify the following expression: $t = \dfrac{-3x + 10}{2x - 10} + \dfrac{11x - 17}{2x - 10}$
Explanation: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $t = \dfrac{-3x + 10 + 11x - 17}{2x - 10}$ Combine like terms: $t = \dfrac{8x - 7}{2x - 10}$